


When daddy and baby are sick

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [35]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, Fluff, M/M, Sick Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Daddy liam and his little Harry both have a cold





	When daddy and baby are sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute and adorable short story with Liam and Harry (also I have a cold ATM as well) x

Daddy and baby were ill today. Liam and his beloved little Harry both had a cold today, they had been up all night and were both ill and tired. It was a lot of work when Harry was ill but when Liam was ill at the same time, it was double to work. Currently Harry and Liam were in the master bedroom, full of cold and exhausted.

"Daddy." Harry groaned as the older man came back in with a tea for himself and a bottle of milk for the little. "I don't like being sick." The baby groaned as he clutched his poorly tummy. Liam couched and went to the bed, giving Harry his bottle, the little struggled, torn between being hungry and ill. "I know you hate being ill angel but we can't do anything about it. All we can do is rest and look after ourselves." Liam said stroking his hair.

When Harry finished, he had a big coughing fit before sneezing a few times. Liam wiped his nose and told him to lie down. Harry laid his head in the pillow as he noticed his daddy coughed, he had never seen daddy ill before, daddy always looked after him when he was ill. "Daddy you ok?" Harry asked sounding a little worried. "I'm fine baby, just have the same cold you have, we must've catched it from someone." Liam said as he got closer to the little. 

"Now why don't you try to get some sleep? It will help you a lot." Liam suggested as Harry nodded. "Can I hug with you daddy?" Harry asked innocently. "Of course you can my angel." Liam said as Harry cuddled the older man straight away. Not even a couple of minutes had past and Harry was asleep. Liam decided to take his own advice and he laid down and feel asleep as well, hoping this cold will go away. 

A few hours had gone by and Liam had a good sleep, although he still had his cold (and a headache for some reason) he felt better for having a few hours sleep. As he opened his eyes he could feel something on his chest. He looked to see Harry full awake, he had a fake stethoscope that must've been from his doctor playset. Liam saw the box of full of toy version of doctor's tools.

"Harry what are you doing?" Liam asked the baby. "I'm checking to see you ok daddy, I need to help you." Harry said as he took the play stethoscope off. "You ok daddy I can hear your heart beat." Liam sat up as he saw Harry rummage through the box. "Harry you don't need to look after me, why do you think that?" Liam asked as the little looked up. "Cos you always look after me when I'm ill and now daddy is ill, you need looking after." Harry said sounding a little shy.

Liam smiled at his perfect boy, giving him a big cuddle holding him close. "Harry you look after me by being you. You give me cuddles and make me happy. That's all I need." Liam said as Harry smiled at him. "Love you daddy." Harry whispered as Liam kissed his temple. "Love you Harry, more then anything in the world." Liam replied. "Hey, does the doctor recommend watching the Lion King in bed?" Liam asked as Harry nodded happily. Daddy and baby watched famous film, cuddling next to one another as they forgot their cold. A few days later they were both well and out and about. Although there cold was horrible, they enjoyed the time being together, knowing they were both truly loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
